My Way Is Through You
by jeh sutta
Summary: Natasha é uma garota um pouco a cima do peso, e sempre está fazendo dietas malucas, ela não enxerga seu interior apenas seu exterior... O resto do resumo está na apresentação
1. Apresentção dos personagens

**Nome:** My Way Is Through You

**Tradução:** Meu caminho é através de você

**Autor:** Jessica

**Sinopse:** Natasha é uma garota um pouco a cima do peso, e sempre está fazendo dietas malucas, ela não enxerga seu interior apenas seu exterior. Seus pais são divorciados e isso não ajuda muito na sua vida tão depressiva, porém a chegada de uma pessoa que a tanto tempo que ela não ver a faz sentir senções que nunca sentira antes.

**Gênero:** Drama, Romance

**Classificação:** NC-13

**Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Violência

**Capa**

[img].com/albums/ss57/Sutta_[/img]

**Apresentação dos personagens**

[img].com/albums/ss57/Sutta_[/img]

**Natasha Murphy** - Tem 15 anos e já está no 1º ano. É uma garota um pouco a cima do peso, e sempre está fazendo dietas malucas, ela não enxerga seu interior apenas seu exterior. Seus pais são divorciados e isso não ajuda muito na sua vida tão depressiva

**_PS:_** Esse é apenas o rosto dela não o corpo, não se esqueçam que ela é cheinha. Só coloquei para que vocês tenham uma noção de como eu imagino cada personagem

**Henry Leto** - Tem 18 anos e está no 3º ano da escola. É um excelente jogador de futebol e muito popular. Esconde alguns segredos que nignguém da escola imaginaria que ele fosse capaz disto. Talvez, quem sabe, você não descubra com o decorrer da historia?

**Matthew Fisher** - Tem 19 anos e está estudando na faculdade de Londres. É o melhro amigo de Natasha, sempre está se comunicando com ela, mas o que ele quer dela não é apenas amizade. Vocês verão isso no decorrer a historia.

[img].com/albums/ss57/Sutta_[/img]

**Heather Fisher** - Tem 15 anos e está no 1º ano. É a melhor amiga de Natasha e está sempre tentnado ajudá-la da forma que pode e por isso muitas vezes discutem, pois a amiga sempre está fazendo dietas sem noção e isso deixa Heather muito irritada.

**Vanessa Rustof** - Tem 15 anos e está no 1º ano. É a garota mais cobiçada e invejada da escola, está sempre encrencando com Natasha e Heather, sempre planejando coisas crueis principalmente para Natasha


	2. Capitulo 1 Mais um briga

**Capitulo 1. Mais um briga**

**- **Ei, o Matthew está on – disse Heather virando o rosto para Natasha que estava deitada na cama, torturando-se como sempre, vendo roupas em uma revista, que nunca entraria em seu corpo.

**- **Ah, legal – falou a loira desanimada observando uma blusa listrada lilás e preta.

**-** O Matt perguntou se você gostou da miniatura do "Big Ben" que ele te mandou semana passada – disse voltando a olhar para a tela do computados.

**- **O que acha dessa blusa? – perguntou levantando-se e sentando-se na cadeira que estava antes de começar a olhar a revista.

**- **Nat, as listras dela são horizontais, você sabe que não pode usar esse tipo de blusa – explicou Heather.

**-** Eu sei – suspirou.

**-** E além do mais só tem tamanho M, – disse pegando a revista - e você usa G – lembrou, jogando a revista em cima da cama.

**-** Eu sei – disse cruzando os braços.

**-** Por que se tortura tanto?

**-** Sei lá – disse dando de ombros – Fico imaginando se um dia eu vou entrar naquelas roupas... – pensativa.

**-** Se você começasse um regime sério...

**-** Estou tomando aquele chá – verde! – disse irritada, todo dia tinha que lembrar aquilo a amiga.

**- **Não estou vendo diferença alguma – falou sinceramente – Você só está bebendo uma coisa ruim que não está adiantando nada.

**-** Por que você é cega! Eu devo ter perdido uns três quilos.

**-** Não se iluda...

**-** Vou embora – disse levantando-se – Termine o trabalho sozinha.

Pegou sua revista e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força, sem olhar para trás, desceu as escadas correndo. Estava muito irritada, a maioria de suas brigas com sua amiga era por causa dos seus regimes, ela e Matthew pegavam muito no seu pé a respeito disso. Saiu da casa sem despedir-se do Sr e da . Andou pisando duro no gramado, que estava molhado, pisou em uma poça de lama, sujando seu all star branco, amaldiçoou o inverno.

A rua estava mal iluminada e poucos carros passavam por ali. Olhou a sua volta e só então percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto, caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Pensou seriamente em voltar, mas assim teria que pedir desculpas a Heather por ter sido grosseira com ela.

- Não vou mesmo! – disse determinada.

Continuou a caminhar, a cada barulho que escutava olhava assustada para os lados. Viu um homem vestido com roupas esfarrapadas sair de um beco logo a sua frente, ele vinha em sua direção com um sorriso entranho nos lábios. Seu celular começou a tocar. Seu coração saltou de seu peito, não era a melhor hora para uma pessoa está ligando, só pioraria sua situação. Olhou para os lados sem saber se corria ou ficaria ali e deixaria ele levar seu celular, ou talvez ele quisesse algo a mais. Olhou para o homem novamente e desta vez havia um canivete rodando em seus dedos.

- Droga, droga! – disse baixinho – O que vou fazer? – disse olhando para os lados mais uma vez. Agora o homem estava mais próximo.

Olhou desta vez para trás e viu faróis um pouco longe, decidiu rapidamente que não ficaria ali. Correu na direção dos faróis pela calçada, quando já estava próxima viu que era um táxi e fez sinal. O carro parou, entrou rapidamente, encostou-se no encosto do automóvel e respirou aliviada.

- Para onde deseja ir, moça? – perguntou o motorista olhando para ela pelo retrovisor. Disse o endereço. Logo o carro estava se movendo, passou pelo homem que sairá do beco, ele a observava furiosamente. Encostou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. Seu celular começou a tocar, tirou-o do bolso e observou a bina, era Matthew.

"_- Oi, Matt._

_- que você não atendeu o telefone?_

_- Ah, então foi você que ligou? – disse pensativa, observando pela janela o carro passar rapidamente pelas casas que já estavam com as luzes apagadas._

_-É, fui eu – confirmou – Por que não atendeu? – perguntou mais uma vez._

_- Hum... Bem... – começo. Não iria contar a verdade, sabia que se fizesse isso ele ficaria preocupado – Eu estava chateada, pensei que fosse a sua irmã, por isso nem me dei o trabalho de olhar quem estava me ligando._

_- Ela me disse que vocês brigaram._

_- Ah._

_- Só não quis me dizer o motivo..._

_- Não quero falar sobre isso. – cortou._

_- Mas ela não precisa me dizer para eu saber..._

_- Matt, por favor. – pediu fechando os olhos. Odiava briga com ele e pela forma como aquela estava indo isso iria acabar acontecendo – Eu não quero falar sobre isso – repetiu mais uma vez._

_- Você está fazendo algum regime estranho, não é? – continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido_

_- Mas uma vez o grande Matthew acertou – disse com sarcasmo_

_- Eu sempre acerto – podia imaginar o sorriso dele do outro lado da linha – Como eu já te disse..._

_- Sei, sei – disse abrindo os olhos – Você me conhece muito bem._

_- Isso mesmo – concordou – Está indo para casa?_

_- Estou, de táxi como você me mandou fazer._

_- Ótimo – falou Matthew – fico preocupado em saber que está andando sozinha à uma hora dessas..._

_- Mas a minha casa é perto! – protestou_

_- Mesmo assim é perigoso, e sua mãe concorda comigo._

_- Você não precisava ter ligado para ela. – disse resmungou_

_- Ah precisava sim!_

_- Era só falar comigo_

_- Você não iria me escutar, eu te conheço!_

_- Ok, ok... Chato – disse e escutou o garoto rir_

_- Tenho que ir, tenho um trabalho para fazer..._

_- Você sempre tem trabalhos para fazer_

_- Amanhã eu te ligo ou... _

_- Nos falamos por MSN – completou. Anotou mentalmente que precisava levar seu notebook e o molden para a viagem que faria com seu pai no dia seguinte, assim poderia falar com Matthew._

_- É isso ai garota!_

_- Bem, então boa noite._

_- Boa noite._

_- Matt – chamou antes que ele pudesse desligar_

_-Sim?_

_- Faça o favor de dormir, não fique se desgastando tanto fazendo esses trabalhos._

_- Pode deixar."_

O taxista estacionou em frente a sua casa, pagou e desceu. Pegou sua chave no bolso da calça, enquanto caminhava até a porta, viu uma Mercedes preta estacionada na frente da garagem.

- O que meu pai está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a si mesma

Abriu a porta sem precisar usar a chave. Encontrou um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis, vestido com um terno, estava sentado no sofá; era Kenny Murphy, seu pai.

- O que faz aqui, pai? – perguntou aproximando-se e depositando um beijo em sua face – Pensei que só iríamos nos ver amanhã

- Sim, querida, mas houve um problema – disse o homem levantando –se – Não poderemos viajar amanhã.

- Por quê?

- Tenho uma reunião impor...

- Reuniões, reuniões, sempre reuniões – disse irritada.

- A empresa está...

- Você não me deve explicações

- Filha, eu sinto muito – disse sinceramente, sentindo-se péssimo por ter que acabar com a viagem. Kenny não conhecia muito sua filha já que vivia trabalhando – motivo de sua separação -, e esperava conhecê-la mais naqueles dias que passariam juntos, porém tudo foi por água abaixo. Ele administrava uma grande empresa e trabalhava arduamente por ela.

- Com licença, preciso terminar um trabalho para amanhã – mentiu.

Dirigiu-se às escadas. Subiu-as correndo antes que as lágrimas pudessem desabar de seus olhos. Queria agora falar com Matthew, nessas horas ele sempre lhe dava bons conselhos e depois sempre a fazia sorrir com as idiotices que falava.

Adentrou o aposento e bateu a porta com força, precisava descontar a raiva que sentia em algo e sempre sobrava para a sua porta. Jogou-se na cama e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro para que seus soluços fossem abafados.

Sempre que combinava algo com seu pai ele desmarcava por ter alguma reunião na empresa ou viagem de negócios. Às vezes ela ia com ele, porém sempre ficava trancada no hotel, por isso nunca esquecia de levar o notebook, assim ficava conversando com Matthew.

"Matthew, queria tanto falar com você" pensou virando-se.

Lembrou-se do último presente que ele havia mandado de Londres, sentou-se na cama a procura dele em sua mesinha de cabeceira, achou e junto estava um caderno roxo que o rapaz havia mandado com a miniatura do Big Ben. Abriu o caderno e na capa estava escrito.

"_Quando eu não estiver por perto ou quando você não quiser conversar com ninguém, escreva aqui, isso vai lhe ajudar bastante, será uma forma de aliviar o que estará sentindo. Matt" _

- Acho que realmente irei precisar disto – disse pegando uma caneta.

As coisas fluiriam naturalmente, a cada palavra que escrevia sentia-se mais calma e com menos raiva, mas ainda sim estava triste. Não só com o que lhe incomodava naquele momento, mas em toda a sua vida. Quando terminou releu para ver se estava se esquecendo de algo. Queria deixar tudo registrado lá, como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa que não conhecia nada de sua vida, que nunca a vira.

" '_Minha vida não é tão fácil como eu demonstro para as outras pessoas', essa é a frase que sempre digo a mim mesma quando omito para os meus amigos algo que aconteceu comigo, mostro a eles apenas a parte legal da minha vida, a parte que não tem tristeza ou dor – acho que apenas o Matt sabe de coisas que aconteceram em minha família e que me deixaram mal. _

_Não chorei na frente de ninguém quando meus pais se separaram, eu apenas sorria como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da minha vida e dizia aos meus amigos que me olhavam com cara de que alguém havia morrido 'Está tudo bem, tinha que acontecer, já não era tempo', porém por dentro eu estava sangrando, queria gritar e dizer que isso não deveria ter acontecido que eles deveriam tentar mais uma vez, não disse nada daquilo a ninguém. Quando cheguei em casa agi normalmente, minha mãe até estranhou, a cada segundo ela me perguntava se eu estava bem e é claro que eu dizia que sim. De madrugada quando eu sabia que ela estava dormindo deixei que tudo aquilo que estava me incomodado saísse, chorei e chorei, tentando fazer com que aquela dor de estar perdendo meu pai saísse, mas ela não sumiu, de vez enquando ainda a sinto latejar._

_Tudo o que eu sentia mais medo aconteceu, eu sempre soube que quando meus pais se separassem meu pai ficaria mais distante e sem tempo para mim. Pelo menos quando ele estava em casa eu poderia ficar um pouco com ele, mas agora meu pai mora em um apartamento longe de onde moro e não posso ficar indo direto lá... De qualquer forma ele está mais tempo na empresa do que em casa, o Kenny vive para aquela empresa._

_O motivo da separação deles? Está na cara! A falta do meu pai em casa, minha mãe chegou até a pensar que ele a estava traindo, mas acabou descobrindo que ela estava enganada, meu pai sempre foi fiel. Acho que eles ainda se amam, vejo o brilho em seus olhos quando se encontram e nenhum deles arranjou mais ninguém depois do divórcio. Acho que minha mãe tem medo que tudo volte a acontecer, por isso ela nunca deu mais uma chance ao meu pai, talvez se ele mudasse... Mas acho difícil isso acontecer!_

_Sinto tanto a falta dele! A ferida se abre quando penso no quanto ele me faz falta, chega a ser impossível não derramar algumas lágrimas. Principalmente quando penso nos dias que éramos realmente uma família unida, saiamos para muitos lugares, viajávamos e meu pai sempre tirava férias para passar algum tempo comigo e com minha mãe, mas então ele começou a se viciar no trabalho e tudo acabou._

_Hoje ele desmarcou a viajem que faríamos, iríamos para NY passar uma semana. Eu iria perder aula, mas quem se importa? Eu iria ficar com meu pai! Iríamos nos divertir, mas então tudo acabou da mesma forma que começou. Eu queria gritar com ele, dizer o quanto ele estava me fazendo falta e perguntar se ele havia percebido que fazia quase duas semanas que não nos víamos por causa das reuniões estúpidas dele, porém mais uma vez me controlei._

_Como eu queria falar com o Matt! Ele me diria alguma coisa boba para me fazer rir, tenho certeza. Ele é um bom amigo! É irmão da minha melhor amiga, tem 19 anos e está na faculdade. Há dois anos que não nos vemos desde que ele foi morar em Londres, quando ele vem aqui eu sempre estou viajando com a minha mãe, até parece que o destino não quer que nos encontremos, um dia eu disse isso a ele, o Matt quase morre de rir. Nós nem éramos tão amigos assim antes dele ir para a faculdade, mas depois que ele foi nós começamos a nos falar pelo MSN e então isso se tornou constante, todos os dias tínhamos que nos falar, quando eu não podia entrar na net, ele ligava e passávamos horas, hoje isso ainda continua e eu acho até bom, o Matt virou meu confidente, pelo menos sobre algumas coisas, pois a maioria eu guardo para mim e acho que ele percebeu isso"_

- É, acho que é só – disse fechando o diário – Talvez amanhã eu escreva mais – disse o guardando na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou seu MP4 e começou a escutar algumas música enquanto desenhava coisas sem sentido em um pedaço de papel rasgado que ela havia achado no chão.


End file.
